This invention relates generally to radio receivers of the type known as selective call receivers or pagers. More particularly, it relates to such pagers which receive a signal which is substantially continuous transmitted, the signal having messages thereon at predetermined times separated by relatively long time intervals.
By relatively long time intervals is meant humanly perceptive time intervals beyond thirty seconds, perhaps five minutes or longer. Pagers which only receive messages at such time intervals, include pagers operating on the POCSAG signalling system and receive periodic information updates, such as stock exchange pricing information or sports scores. Such an information service is commonly referred to as "mail-drop". Although such pagers may often be out of range, it has hitherto not been considered useful to perform an out-of-range indication for the entire time, if the pager only operates to receive at infrequent intervals.
However, the user of such a pager may want to know when he is out of range at the relevant time, and in response to such an indication, perhaps have the opportunity to place himself in range prior to the transmission of the message. While the user is not concerned about being out of range at times when the message will not be received.